


You & Him

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pidge POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Pidge notices how often Keith talks about Shiro, and tries to inform him. | Written forSheith Quote Week Day 3:Ninja mullet finds his true love.





	You & Him

Pidge wasn't too thrilled when she got a message over the castle's intercom that Lance and Keith had somehow broke the communal lounge's projection screen. Both Hunk and Allura were off on a low-risk mission, while Matt was holed away in the ship's engine room with Coran, trying to learn Altean mechanics. She guessed Shiro was off with Kolivan, because she didn't manage to hear an exasperated sigh over the system.

So it was up to her to respond.

"You two are idiots. I'll be there in five minutes."

It took several minutes to gather her tool box - plucking bits and pieces from Hunk and Matt's rooms as she went - and circled back to the common room with an armload.

She could hear those two bickering through the door.

"You _technically_ broke it, Lance-"

"I was nowhere near it!"

"I don't care! Both of you shut up," Pidge shouted above them as the door opened, and they turned to face her. "Just tell me what happened."

Lance pounced. "We were catching up on distress signals and some old battle feeds, but _Keith_ wouldn't shut up about how I wasn't following Shiro's instructions _exactly_ , and was saying all failures were somehow my fault."

Keith's face was set, and eyes narrowed. "If you had listened to him, maybe Red's claws wouldn't have gotten tangled in the planet's foliage like he had warned you about, minutes before you rushed in."

Pidge tapped her foot, setting her equipment on the sofa's edge. "Okay, so Keith was talking about Shiro. You still haven't told me how the screen broke."

"I think one of the wires was cut when, uh-" Keith made a small gesture before lowering his hand in a fist.

"When _what_?"

Lance snorted. "When he threw his blade at the wall."

"Keith!"

"I didn't know the blade would actually sink into the walls and tear a cable or something!" Keith looked more exasperated than annoyed at this point. "Besides, it was Lance who made me angry enough to throw it."

Lance turned away from both of them, picking up his tablet. "Whatever, It's not my fault you flare up when Shiro's ego is questioned."

Pidge quirked an eyebrow. "Oh so _that's_ why you're riled up?"

Keith tucked his feet up on the couch, burying his head into his knees. He spoke, muffled into his legs. "Lance was making fun of Shiro for always training, so I outlined his daily routine to show him how much he actually does-"

Pidge rolled her eyes. "How long have you been ranting about Shiro's _exercise regiment_?"

Keith flushed, but looked up at Pidge. "I haven't been _ranting_ -"

"Oh yes, you have," Lance said, rubbing his temples dramatically. His limbs were sprawled across the ebony couch, but he sat up to direct his anger at Keith. "If I have to hear about one more sit-up style, I'm going to permanently use earplugs while in the castle."

Keith huffed, crossing his arms. "I think we'd all benefit from that."

"Hey, watch it mullet-"

Pidge crossed the room, pushing Lance's chest back toward the frame of the couch. "Lance, I think it'd be more beneficial if you taped your mouth shut."

Lance indignantly swiped at her torso with his arms, just to be smacked away. "You're not allowed to take his side, Pidge!"

Keith stuck his tongue out, making Lance roll his eyes. Pidge turned on a dime to point a finger at Keith. "And _you_ need to filter 'Shiro' out of your vocabulary for the next ten minutes while I fix the wiring on this screen."

Keith mirrored Lance's indifferent pose and huffed. She couldn't believe how similar they were sometimes. 

There was a lapse of silence until Pidge pried a socket clean off the plaster in frustration. "Ugh, I'm gonna have to solder that back on."

Keith looked up, learning forward. "I think Shiro's arm can meld. Hunk asked him, once."

"A man of many talents," Lance mumbled.

Keith managed a small smile. "Well, yeah. Shiro made records that didn't even exist, you know."

Lance looked inspired, partially sitting up. "Yeah, he's the best pilot in Garrison history now that you're off the records."

Keith blinked, but shook his head. "I don't care. Besides, that's not _all_ Shiro is, it was just an example. Shiro's also a good leader and friend-"

"You've said his name three times in the past minute minutes, Keith, chill out," Pidge said, holding up the timer behind her back as proof.

Keith threw his hands up, mouth open in disbelief. "I'm just having a _normal_ conversation about Shiro, and you two are being weird!"

Lance snorted. "You literally just started an entire conversation about your boyfriend's best qualities."

"He is _not_ -"

Lance held up a hand. "We know, trust me. You two aren't dating because neither of you can function like normal human beings."

Pidge poked her head out of the wall. "Wait, do you think it has something to do with Galra gene codes, or maybe a hormone-"

"Pidge!" Keith's voice cracked. He pushed his bangs back impatiently, fuming. "You two are terrible. Shiro is a good person, and just because I talk a lot about him doesn't _mean_ anything."

They were all quiet for a moment, Pidge turning back to her work, and Lance pawing at his screen.

Surprisingly, it was Keith who was resentful. "All I'm saying is that Shiro wasn't _just_ good at piloting."

Lance snapped. "Yeah, he's also an expert on taming wild animals."

Keith looked puzzled for a second before glancing over at Pidge, who was half inside the castle's framework.

She sighed. "He means you, Keith."

Keith's head whipped around to Lance. "What's your problem?"

"You two cannot _shut up_ about each other is what the problem-"

Without warning, the doors parted with a whirr, and Shiro dutifully peeked his head in the room, eyes searching. "What's going on? Where's Keith?"

Pidge was halfway through an eyeroll when she heard Lance facepalm. She finished twisting the wire ends together before getting up, giving Lance a pat on the back as she started out of the room, deciding she could pick up her tools later.

She walked past Shiro and tilted her head back where Keith sat. "You two are hopeless, just thought you should know."

**Author's Note:**

> @dreamworks where's my arms of voltron interactions
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
